Visitor
by alwaysanangelgurl
Summary: Home now! Buffy gets dropped onto the Andromeda by TPTB
1. ProlougeTeaser

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Prologue: How She Got There  
  
". Be brave, live for me." Buffy watched as the new sky was brightened by the new sun, she was content, because her job was done. Death was her gift and she was about to give it, it was her time to move on. She jumped off of Glory's tower and into the portal, closing it.  
  
'May my friends and sister be protected. Angel, I love you.' Was her last thought.  
  
Andromeda  
  
"How come you get all the luck?" a well-muscled, very cute, Tyr asked, Dylan Hunt. As he finished saying this a portal opened above him and a petite, blonde dropped into his lap. "Never mind." 


	2. Exclamations and Awaking

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Chapter 1: Exclamations and Wakings  
  
"What the hell?" asked Dylan, eyeing the blonde that had fallen into Tyr's lap. "Rommi!"  
  
"I don't know sir," Rommi said, "She just appeared, it is like when our invisible friends came to visit. Bring her to sick bay, we can run an analyse on her blood and make sure she is alright."  
  
Dylan watched as Tyr carried the blonde to the medic room, he seemed unintersted in putting her down. Tyr actually seemed to be quite attached to the blonde and Dylan found that odd, since Tyr had just lost his pride and she looked human.  
  
"And what have we here?" Harper asked.  
  
'Isn't she good looking?' Harper thought and then noticed Tyr's glare, 'Isn't that always the way? She's gonna wake up and be in love with Tyr or Dylan!' Harper pouted at the thought. He set to work on attending her wounds, but was amazed when the cuts seemed to close by themselves in the matter of seconds.  
  
"Dylan!"  
  
"Yea, Harper?"  
  
"Watch this," Harper said, before cutting the blonde on the arm, but before Dylan could yell at him, the cut was gone. "That ain't human." Dylan stared at the cut in amazement, he couldn't think of a single species anywhere that healed as fast as the tiny blonde.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes, Rommi."  
  
"We have an incoming hail, from a Nietzschean ship."  
  
"I will be right there." Dylan took one last look and took off toward the command station and Trance entered the room. She took one look at Buffy and ushered all the males out of the room. She placed her hand on Buffy's,  
  
'You have come.' She thought, she felt the girl jump, she wasn't surprised, afterall she was supposed to be dead. Gift had been her gift, but she was needed her to help save her world in the future. Trance sat down next to her and started filling Buffy in on what she missed, without waking her, but instead sending images into her mind, amazingly she was unable to retrieve images from Buffy and when she tried again, she was forcibly removed from her mind, unable to do anything. The shock sent Trance into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Awake:  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, she felt whatever she was on make a startled movement, like a plane touching down or something like that. She darted out of the bed and looked around, realizing that she had information about a ship that she had never been on. She remembered someone speaking to her and the first slayer telling her that she must help these people also.  
  
'Damn the Powers! Death was my gift, I gave it, I don't need to be here anymore.' Buffy thought as she crept towards the door, she grabbed a pipe that looked like a staff, 'They might not be Friar Tuck, but it will do.' She walked out the door and took a right, following the corridor, she felt her slayer sense kick in and reacted instantly.  
  
She hit the man with her makeshift staff, once she was satisfied that he wasn't getting up, she took a good look at him. He looked human, dark skinned, dreds, well muscled, and cute. Buffy groaned as she realized that this was Tyr and then she shook her head, her slayer sense was telling her that he wasn't human and right now, that was what she was going with. She dragged him back to the medical room and left him there. She then proceeded back down the hallway.  
  
"Dylan, we would like to join the Commonwealth," She shook her head in disbelief, it sounded like Spike, peaking her head around the corner,  
  
'It sure as hell looks like Spike,' she was tempted to attack, but stopped when she heard,  
  
"Captain, our visitor is awake." Startled Buffy turned around and saw Rommi. Dylan and the Spike-look alike turned around and found the blonde directly behind them, with a pipe.  
  
"Uhh, hi." Buffy said, looking a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Captain, I can't find where." Trance started, then noticing Buffy, "Never mind, found her. Oh! Tyr is unconscious in the medic room, is there a reason." Buff looked very sheepish about that.  
  
"Sorry, but."  
  
"You?!?" the Spike look alike said, "You're nothing more than a girl, what could you have possibly done with that pipe?"  
  
"Step a little closer and I'll show you." Dylan stepped in between the two, silently siding with Charlamagne, but not about to voice that opinion. "Never mind that, I can kick your ass later." She looked to Rommi, "What are you?" she asked, "Cause I can sense that you aren't human, neither was that Tyr fellow or the Spike look alike over there or her." Buffy said pointing to Trance.  
  
"Well, I am an,"  
  
"Alright, who hit me with a pipe?" Tyr asked, and then noticed the blonde was awake. "I am Tyr and you are?"  
  
"Buffy and I'm the one that hit you with the pipe, sorry." She apologized, although she still wasn't sure what he was.  
  
"I am Dylan Hunt, captain of the Andromeda," he said, pointing to the Spike look alike, "This is Charlamagne, she is Trance, and that is Rommi, she is the Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, taking it all in, "So, you're a ship, what's it like?" Rommi looked offended, but before she could say anything Dylan was once again taking a hold of the situation.  
  
"So, where are you from?" 


	3. Human? and An Annoying Visitor

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I am at home, so if the fic's seem rushed that would be why. Also, if my grammar and punctuation suck I apologize now. I do spell check and stuff, but yeah, this is what comes out.  
  
Chapter 2: Human? And an Annoying Visitor  
  
Buffy fielded questions about where she was from and stuff like that. No one had a clue why she was there and how she came to be there. Although Tyr seemed to be enjoying her company (or just her presence rather). She had yet to tell them what she was or anything else.  
  
'Yes, cause that would go over so well. Well, you see I am the slayer, one girl in the entire world, yada yada ya! And that gives me accelerated healing and super human strength, but hey that's nothing to worry about.' She thought, as she tried not to answer too much.  
  
She realized that Trance was staring at her intently and she seemed to know something that she wasn't saying in front of the rest of the group. Charlagmane was sitting in the corner, content for the moment to see how this was all going to play out.  
  
"So, what are you?" No one had answered her question yet and she was tired of being the center of attention and she really didn't feel like talking to them anymore.  
  
"Well, we are Nietzscheans." Charlagmane said, as if that would explain everything to her. At her look of 'so?', he continued. " We are a genetically alterate species, we were created to serve the humans, but that back fired." Tyr chuckled at that and the two Nietzscheans shared a look.  
  
"Okaaaaay. But what does that mean?" she began to realize that she was feeling things that weren't human.  
  
'Huh, I guess my spidey sense changed when I jumped through that portal.'  
  
"Something like that, kid." Whistler said, shocking everyone, including Rommi.  
  
"You are not on my sensors." Rommi told him, walking around Whistler, trying to figure out what he was.  
  
"Oh, look, it's the annoying bookie from the Bronx." She got a chuckle out of Harper, but everyone else was oblivious to the sarcasm of the statement.  
  
"What's a bookie?" Charlagmane asked, at which Harper chuckled even more, before sputtering out.  
  
"It's. laugh. too. laugh. human for you!" He broke into a fit of giggles again. Buffy glared at the demon, realizing that the Powers had taken her gift.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, kid. The powers need you to help these people." Whistler told her, before turning to Dylan, "Is there some place that blonde and I can talk in private?"  
  
"Uhh, sure," Dylan answered, unsure what he was, but knowing that he'd play nice until Rommi could figure it out. "You can use my room." Dylan lead a still glaring, Buffy and Whistler to his room and left them alone to talk.  
  
"What do you mean the Powers still need me? I died here! Hello! I'm supposed to be gone. Death was my gift and I gave the damn gift to my sister!" Buffy told him, very much pissed.  
  
"Well, someone royally fucked up and you need to fix it. As you have already noticed your senses have changed, we did equip you to come into this world. Trance can probably tell you how much if you'd let her into your mind."  
  
"What are you saying I'm not human?" Buffy screamed at him, before he could finish his statement.  
  
"No, but you could probably have Rommi check and make sure. I'm just saying they buffed up your skills that you got as a slayer, so you are faster, stronger, and your sense has increased. You will need them to defeat this foe. Your power will increase the more you practice. Get Trance to help you." Buffy lifted her eyebrow, noting that he kept referring to Trance and realizing that there must be something there. "We did bring some of your clothes, so you will have something to wear, that isn't leather." Buffy sighed in relief, although she liked her guys in leather (except for Riley), she wasn't too keen on wearing it.  
  
"Good luck kid, you are going to need it."  
  
"Wait, what about my friends and Angel?"  
  
"They are dealing, they will move on, like they are supposed to and Angel will find a new love, as will you, but it will never be as strong as yours and his." Whistler told her, before he disappeared. Buffy walked out and found Dylan and Trance waiting for her.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Go ahead Rommi."  
  
"There seems to be some more cargo that just appeared in one of the empty rooms." Dylan looked at Buffy and then turned around and started walking to the rooms.  
  
"Thanks Rommi,"  
  
Rooms  
  
Buffy, Trance, and Dylan walked into the room and Buffy gasped in surprise. It was basically her room; her bed, sheets, Mr. Gordo, dresser, and clothes where there. Well at least some of her clothes and shoes.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Dylan asked, no one in particular.  
  
"I have no idea sir, it just sort of appeared." Rommi told him.  
  
"Ya, that would be my fault. Whistler told me he would be leaving some of my stuff here."  
  
"Yes, and why is that and who was he?"  
  
"Uhmm, he told me that I'm supposed to help you and I wouldn't really call him a who, more of an it." Buffy told them, as she began to walk around, she noticed her weapons chest and opened it. She found a sword, a staff, an axe, crossbow, bow and arrows, etc., and one Troll God hammer. Dylan gasped at the amount of weaponry that he saw.  
  
"And what is he and why do you have so many weapons?" Dylan asked, his confusion showing through, he still didn't understand how she was supposed to use them, let alone carry any of them. He attempted to pick up the hammer and found himself unable to, she laughed and picked it up for him.  
  
"Well, Whistler is a demon that works for the Powers that Be, they like to make my life a living hell."  
  
"And what are these Powers that Be," Rommi asked.  
  
"Who knows? God, higher beings, your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"Hey! I'm human. I think, at least I used to be, but I don' know anymore. Whistler told me that I still was, but that I should ask you guys just to make sure." She looked at them and hoped there weren't anymore questions for her.  
  
"Uhuh, so let's go do that." She followed them out and down the medic lab, where they promptly drew blood from her and she glared at them. She stayed in there long enough for them to draw blood and then she went to explore the ship with Trance.  
  
"And this is the ships' observation deck." Buffy looked around and saw that there were plants growing, there was space for her to train, without hurting anyone. Over all the ship didn't seem to be that big, although she would get a work out running around it.  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"Trance? Buffy? Can you come back to medical lab, Dylan has the results" Rommi asked and Trance and Buffy took off to med lab, both excited to see the results.  
  
Medical Lab  
  
"And?" Buffy asked, scared that the Powers had lied and she wasn't human anymore.  
  
"As, far as I can figure it is human DNA, it just is more pure than other human DNA. You don't have some of the unnecessary genes that we have, although you do have some strings that I have never seen, but it is human." Harper said, completely confused by her blood.  
  
Buffy smiled in relief and Tyr caught his breath at the sight. He found himself smiling back and Dylan was very confused at this interaction. He had never seen Tyr act this way.  
  
"So, what happened to the other guy?" Buffy asked, she hadn't really liked him, he reminded her too much of Spike.  
  
"He decided to return to his pride for a while." Tyr said, very happy that Charlamagne was gone.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, uncomfortable with the amount of attention she had on her, "I'm gonna return back to my room."  
  
'And do a little training on the observation deck.' Buffy thought, as she turned around and left.  
  
"I will escort you, wouldn't want you to get lost." Tyr said.  
  
'No wouldn't want that now would we.' Harper thought as he eyed Tyr. 


	4. Training and War

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and Lyrics belong to Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter 3: Training and War  
  
Buffy entered the observation deck and looked around to make sure that no one else was in the room with her. She had gone back to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and she had found that Whistler had included her cd player and cd's. She picked out Linkin Park and went to train, bringing a sword with her.  
  
'(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away'  
  
Buffy started off with Tai Chi, slowly relaxing into the movements that Angel had taught her. She began to think about what Whistler had told her.  
  
'I know I am human, the test proved it. I don't feel any differently, but how much stronger am I?' she thought to herself. She was concerned that she might be too strong now.  
  
'It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard'  
  
'As if I didn't have enough to worry about with my strength before; now, I will have to watch how hard I hug someone or when I train with someone. Stupid Assholes!' Buffy thought. She slowly increased her speed, until she was training at the speed she was used to. She decided to slowly build her way up.  
  
'And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter'  
  
Tyr entered the observation deck and started at the petite slayer.  
  
'God! She is gorgeous. She is almost as fast as me,' he thought, 'but I could still take her. Maybe I should ask her if she wants someone to train with.' Tyr thought as he watched the graceful movements of the slayer's body. He wondered how long she had been studying whatever she was doing, because he already thought of her as graceful.  
  
'One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me'  
  
Tyr cleared his throat and grinned when he startled Buffy out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey," he said, "I saw you training and was wondering if you wanted someone to train with?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy replied and watched as he stripped down until he was in just his pants. "With weapons or without?"  
  
"With weapons." He replied, "Have to give you at least a fighting chance." He told her, before he winked at her.  
  
"Hey Rommi?" Buffy called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you play a cd?"  
  
"Yes. Just insert it into the panel." Buffy walked over and inserted the cd; she put the track onto 'Points of Authority'.  
  
'Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last'  
  
Tyr chose to fight Buffy with a staff, very similar to Dylan. Shrugging Buffy picked up the staff that Dylan had given her earlier and tested its weight. Satisfied that she would be able to fight with it, she turned her attention back to Tyr. They circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike.  
  
'You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life  
  
My pride is broken'  
  
Tyr broke first and struck, but Buffy easily blocked. She swept her foot, attempting to knock Tyr on his ass, but he jumped and went to hit Buffy in the kidneys with his staff. She blocked and hit him in the stomach with her staff. He gasped in surprise and dropped his staff. Smiling Buffy kicked it out of the way and then threw hers to the side.  
  
'You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)'  
  
Trance, Dylan, Harper, and Becca walked into the observation deck. They had been seeking out Buffy, to ask questions about her training and fighting abilities. They watched in awe as Tyr and Buffy fought.  
  
'You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in / my life  
  
My pride is broken'  
  
Buffy feigned a punch and then kicked Tyr in the ribs. He grunted in surprise, but he grabbed a hold of her leg, intending to kick her other one out from under her and winning. But she jumped up and kicked him in the head with her other leg. He dropped her leg and stumbled backwards. He glanced up, expecting to see her on the floor, but she had gracefully gone into a back flip and was now waiting for him.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought as he tried to catch his breathe, noticing that Buffy wasn't breathing heavy at all and seemed to be enjoying the training.  
  
'You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)'  
  
Tyr decided that brute strength would win, so he rushed her. Buffy jumped up and kicked him in the back on the way down. She was completely toying with him and enjoying every moment of it. She wondered if she should put him out of his misery any time soon.  
  
'Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last'  
  
Tyr faked a punch and went to sweep her feet, but she jumped up and caught his arm. She landed and threw him over her shoulder and he landed on his back. She looked down and smiled. He held his hands in a show of surrender.  
  
"That was brilliant." Harper exclaimed, "Can you do it again?" hoping that he would be able to witness the slayer takes the arrogant Nietzschean down. Tyr glared at Harper, wondering if Dylan would mind if he lost a crewmember.  
  
"Hey all." Buffy said, "What's up?" Dylan stared at Buffy, wondering what she had just said to him. Harper started to laugh.  
  
"She was wondering what we are doing here." He translated for the very confused captain.  
  
"Oh," Dylan said, "We were wondering what your fighting abilities were, but I think you can take care of yourself." He said, eyeing the Nietzschean on the floor. Buffy offered her hand to Tyr and Tyr had the intention to pull her down on top of him, but he was surprised when she pulled him up, without his help.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Capricorn." She said deadpan, but Harper was the only one that seemed to get her humor. "Why did you send me to a place where no one would understand me?" she said, looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Don't look at me," Rommi said, "I had nothing to do with your being here." Buffy glared at the ship and Harper laughed harder.  
  
"I was talking to the Powers that Be." She told them.  
  
"Oh," Rommi said, "Captain?"  
  
"Go ahead Rommi." Dylan told her as he eyed the blonde slayer.  
  
'Things are certainly going to get very interesting with her here.' He thought.  
  
"Charlagmane is sending out a distress call, asking for our help." Rommi told him.  
  
"Alright," Dylan said, "Becca you and Harper stay here. Everyone else follow me." Buffy shrugged and grabbed the staff and sword and followed him out.  
  
Other Ship  
  
Buffy, Rommi, Tyr, and Dylan entered the ship and were immediately confronted by a war. Buffy looked and saw that they seemed to be fighting a creature with coarse hair, they seemed to be about her height.  
  
"Magog." Tyr muttered under his breath, in disgust.  
  
"And they are?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They helped bring the Commonwealth to an end. They like to prey on the weak and hate the Nietzscheans." Dylan explained. "They are hard to kill, they are stronger and faster than Nietzscheans, so be careful." Buffy shrugged and soon they found themselves in the midst of the battle.  
  
Buffy threw herself into the battle; she reveled in it, because she had been holding back when she had been fighting Tyr.  
  
Tyr was concerned for Buffy, he did not wish her to get hurt and he was worried that she would not be able to take care of herself. He looked and saw her surrounded, but as he made a move to help her, he watched in amazement as she moved faster than the Magog and easily dispatched the ones surrounding her. She moved with alarming speed and finesse, killing the Magog that got in her path.  
  
'I was right,' Tyr thought, watching her, 'She was holding back.' He was so distracted; he missed the Magog sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Tyr!" Dylan exclaimed. "Behind you." He watched Tyr turn quickly and deal with the Magog.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Dylan said, "But stop watching Buffy and help out a little. You can drool later." Dylan could have sworn if Tyr could blush he would have been at that point. The battle finished quickly, sending the Magog into retreat.  
  
"You were holding back." Tyr said to Buffy, "And you still defeated me." Unkown to him, Charlagmane was standing behind him.  
  
"Slipping in your old age are you?" he asked, loving the fact that he could tease Tyr, knowing that Buffy could never defeat him.  
  
"Think you can take me?" Buffy asked, stepping up next to Tyr and putting her hand on his arm, restraining him.  
  
"Yes." He told, no doubt in his voice.  
  
"Alright, let's go." She told him. "You can even keep your weapon, to give you a fighting chance." She watched as he practically foamed at the mouth at her statement. They began to circle each other, until he made the first move. Tyr began to chuckle as Buffy let Charlagmane get in a few hits, before going in for the kill.  
  
"She's playing with him." Tyr told Dylan, watching as Buffy leaped over Charlagmane and kicked him in the ass and then waited for him to get up. She played with him for a few more minuets, until getting bored she kicked him, sending him flying back into a wall. Picking himself up he charged, she grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder and put her foot on his chest, effectively keeping him there. She grinned down.  
  
"Looks like I came out on top." Buffy told him, and Tyr laughed at the look of astonishment on Charlemagne's face.  
  
"At least I didn't anger her before fighting her." Tyr told him, "I got it easy compared to you." Charlagmane glared at him and then at the tiny blonde who was smirking at him.  
  
"So, how would you like to be my next wife?" Charlagmane asked and grinned wildly when Tyr partially growled at him, but stopped when Buffy put more pressure on his chest with her foot. "I see you are already taken."  
  
"Practically married." Harper's voice coming through on the com. Buffy blushed and Tyr glared.  
  
"Your next Harper." Buffy threatened and laughed when she heard him squeak in fear. 


	5. A Little Kiss and A Little Jealousy

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and Lyrics belong to Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Kiss and A Little Jealously  
  
Buffy let Charlemagne off of the ground and laughed when he glared at her.  
  
"Sorry." She offered weakly. Tyr was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Charlemagne looked at him and you could see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
'Hell!' he thought, 'She'll probably kick my ass.. again, but hell, it'll be worth it!'  
  
Charlemagne offered Buffy his hand.  
  
"Good job." He told her. "You're amazing." Buffy accepted his hand and he moved as if to shake it. Suddenly Buffy found herself in Charlemagne's arms with his lips on her. Buffy was so shocked she did not move, but she felt Charlemagne being ripped away from her.  
  
"You stay away from her." Tyr told him, before turning to Buffy, "You okay?" he asked, jealousy still coursing through him.  
  
"Somebody's jealous." Charlemagne stated and Dylan, Trance, and Rommi tried to hold back their laughter.  
  
"No I'm not." Tyr stated, before he could say anything else, Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking extremely pissed at Tyr. "I'm not good enough to get jealous over or kiss?" she asked. "Fine than you won't give a damn if we do this!" She walked over to Charlemagne and pulled him down and kissed him. Everyone stared in stunned silence as the two kissed passionately. Charlemagne's' hands crept around her waist, pulling her closer until she was flush against his body. She could feel his arousal and smiled, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, both wanting dominance. Buffy moved slightly against him, Dylan cleared his throat and put a restraining hand on Tyr, who looked like he was going to break the other Nietzschean in half.  
  
"Uhmm, guys?" Dylan asked, "We really need to get back to the Andromeda." He said, hoping to interrupt the two kissing. "Uhh some time today." He said, he felt Tyr move beside him and watched as he ripped the two apart practically growling at the older Nietzschean.  
  
"If you two would keep it in your pants for a little bit, we need to get back to the Andromeda." Tyr said, spitting the words out through forced teeth. Trance was laughing at the show of jealousy, but wisely kept it hidden.  
  
On Andromeda  
  
Harper went to meet the ship as it was docking, he was nearly trampled as the still pissed off Nietzschean went storming past him.  
  
"Whoa!" Harper exclaimed, as he caught himself, "What's wrong with tall dark and broody?" he asked and watched as the rest of them snickered, except for Buffy who also looked pissed.  
  
"Tyr put his foot in his mouth." Buffy told Harper.  
  
"Tyr did not put his foot in his mouth." Rommi said, "He.."  
  
"It is an expression." Buffy said, interrupting the ship, "It means that he is an ass." She said, before storming off to her room.  
  
"Uhh," Dylan started, "We need to.." he watched as she didn't respond. "Never mind then. The rest of us will go talk to the other Nietzschean."  
  
"Dylan?" Harper asked. "Are you going to need?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go." Harper followed the way the slayer had gone.  
  
Buffy's Room  
  
Harper knocked tentatively on Buffy's door, hoping that she wasn't going to follow through on her promise and kick his ass.  
  
"Come in." came the curt reply, "Unless you're a Nietzschean ass-hole." Harper winced and almost felt sorry for Tyr, almost.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Harper said as he came in, "You looked like you could use someone to talk to."  
  
"No, it's okay." She told him, "I'm a little upset with the resident Nietzschean." She told him, although on the inside she could have taken on the Mayor all by herself and won.  
  
"Oh," Harper said, "Well I could tell you some stories about him if you would like."  
  
"Are they humiliating?" she asked, hope leaking into her voice.  
  
"Most of them." he said, smiling, "Those are the best kind after all."  
  
"Alright," she said, settling back against her bed and getting comfortable. Patting the bed beside her, she motions for Harper to sit by her, "Well?"  
  
"Well," he said, "When we first found this ship, it had been suspended for 300 years and Dylan with it. We attacked it, in hopes of salvaging it and getting money. Tyr and his mercenaries boarded the ship and attacked. Dylan used a hologram and Tyr fell for it! It was funny, because this is one of those crappy holograms that anyone could tell was fake. Except for Tyr, who fell for it and tried to attack it, while Dylan knocked him unconscious."  
  
Buff laughed as she thought of Tyr fighting a hologram and losing! Harper smiled at the sound of her laughter, glad that she was enjoying the story.  
  
"Another time, Dylan was trying to teach Tyr how to play basketball and Tyr was having none of it, so he elbowed Dylan and dunked the ball. Dylan starts in on Tyr, like he was a little boy and he starts acting like one, he even threw a fit about stupid rules and how Dylan was making them up."  
  
And the stories continued for hours, until Harper was on his last one. Buffy was completely enthralled by his story telling and seemed to be constructing ways to use the information he had given against Tyr. He smiled at the thought of Tyr getting brought down a peg or two.  
  
".. so after the Magog attack, Tyr decides that he can drink everyone under the table. When he starts to drink, he was completely gone and he starts to flirt with this Than-Thre-Kull, which is an insect woman, except it's not a woman, but a male! He is flirting with the damn thing and it is getting upset with. He leans over and kisses it and.."  
  
"Harper!" Buffy and Harper turn towards the door and see that Tyr is standing there.  
  
"Hey!" Harper said, suddenly very nervous. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough." He told him, advancing on the smaller man, until Buffy stepped in between them. Harper beat a retreat while he could, hoping against hope that by the time Tyr found him again he was all cooled down.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"To explain." He told her, ignoring her warning look. "Look, I'm not good at this. I have yet to actually do it. But I apologize. I didn't mean to say that you weren't worth fighting for, it is just I do not wish to show weakness in front of Charlemagne."  
  
"Great!" she said sarcastically, "I'm a weakness now. Why don't you stop while your ahead?"  
  
"You are the most difficult, pig-headed woman I have ever met!"  
  
"Pot calling the kettle black!" she said.  
  
"You are talking nonsense."  
  
"Oh! You are sure doing a fine job of apologizing. Do you always insult the person you are apologizing to?"  
  
"No!" he said, a bit flustered, "You are just twisting everything I say and,"  
  
"Oh! It's my fault."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Fine." He said, he started to storm off, but then he turned around and grabbed her. He pulled her to his body and kissed her. Buffy fought it for all of three seconds before returning his kiss and winding her arms around his neck.  
  
"Do you kiss all the Nietzscheans you come across?" Becca asked, amusement lacing her voice. Tyr broke off the kiss, but did not release Buffy.  
  
"Becca?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Remember the time you fell onto Dylan and "accidentally" kissed him?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Well, I'll give him your diary entry to it if you don't turn around and leave." Becca blushed and turned around and left without another word. Tyr lifted Buffy's face back up and kissed her again, both sighing as everything felt right for once. 


	6. Some Talking

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I have finals and I did want to update this one, I will update with a longer chapter later! Carol Ann, thanks for the idea!  
  
Chapter 5: Some Talking  
Trance sat, alone, in the observation deck, until she felt a familiar presence.  
"What now, Whistler?"  
"You have to guide her." He told her, "How are Tyr and her getting along?"  
"Well, they haven't killed each other yet, so I'm going to go with okay." She told him, before turning around to look at him. "From what Becca has said, they have a relationship of sorts."  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Whistler questioned. "They did share many lives, before Buffy jumped." He told her. "You realize that you will have to explain why she is there and maybe what Tyr is to her." Trance nodded to him.  
  
"Yes, but how do I do it, without making it seem that the PTB are forcing her into the relationship?"  
  
"That is for you to figure out."  
  
"You are no help," she told him, "I have to figure out how to explain the damn prophecy, without making it seem that she is being forced, because our existence depends on her entering into the bond with Tyr of her own free will."  
  
"Well, you could just tell her the truth." Whistler commented, "Although don't do it when she is pissy, because she gets real graphic with the visuals."  
  
"Sure," Trance said sarcastically, "I can see it now, I'll simply walk up to her and take her to the side, I'll even have Andromeda engage privacy mode. Then I'll sit her down and say "When you jumped through the portal, you really leaped in time, a couple of millennia or so. And Tyr is really your favorite ensouled vampire, after he greeted the sun rise when she died for the second time." And she'll look at me blankly and then deck me, but let's not forget my favorite part," Trance yelled at Whistler, "Let's not forget the part where I am really her relative, that the slayer line was passed on through Dawn, because of the monks, and it stayed with her family and that I am also part vampire, because Dawn and Spike got together. But wait! My favorite part! She needs to get with Tyr and create a child, because all of humanity depends on it, but she has to do it of her own free will, because she loves him, not because he is the reincarnated soul of her forbidden love. Yes, I can see that going over real well!" Trance yelled and Whistler flinched.  
  
"All right, you might not want to put it like that." He said, "But you are going to have to tell her eventually." He stepped back as Trance threatened to hit him. "We leave it up to you, but you have to tell her." He disappeared, before she could say anything else. Trance stood there for a few more seconds before storming off, missing Tyr, who had gone to look for her, because Buffy had wanted to talk to her. 


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontations  
  
Tyr walked back to Buffy's room in a daze over what he had heard when Trance and Whilster had been talking. He was still trying to sort it out when he got to her room and knocked on her door. He walked into her room, not knowing what to say to her or tell her about what he had heard.  
  
"Tyr?" Buffy asked, when he sat down on the end of her bed and looked to be brooding.  
  
'He reminds me of Angel.' Buffy thought, as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth." Tyr said finaly, turning to look at her.  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"Who is Angel?" he asked and he watched as her face closed up and she stood up and walked away from him.  
  
"He was my ex-boyfriend, but he decided that we could not be together, so he left." Buffy said softly, trying not to dwell on the past.  
  
"So," Tyr said, drawing her attention back to him, "he wasn't a vampire?" Buffy gasped in surprise and spun around to face him.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" she asked, since she hadn't told anyone about Angel or anything from her past.  
  
"Trance was talking to that Whistler person." Tyr said, before he could say anything else, Buffy spun around and walked swiftly out the door.  
  
"Andromeda?" Buffy asked, her anger rising.  
  
'Damn Powers that Be! They can't just come out and say what they want!' she thought as she stalked through the ship.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were is Trance?" Buffy asked, through clenched teeth.  
  
"She is on the command deck." Andromeda answered.  
  
"Could you send her to the observation deck?" Buffy asked, her feet carrying her to the observation deck, where she began to pace back and forth.  
  
"She is on her way." Andromeda told her. Buffy began to pace even faster, until she was running and a blur, she stopped altogether when Trance walked into the observation decks.  
  
"Care to explain?" Buffy asked her, "Or should we call Whistler and have him explain?" Trance eyed her wearily, trying to figure out how much she knew.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why were you and Whistler discussing Angel and I? And why did you talk to Tyr about it?" Buffy asked and Trance sighed in relief as she realized that Buffy had not overheard the conversation, but only the Angel part.  
  
"Well, Tyr must have been listening in on the conversation that Whistler and I were having." She told the slayer, hoping that that would appease her.  
  
"Yes, but that does not explain why you were discussing me and Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"That would be my fault, kid." Whistler said, as he appeared on the observation deck, instinctively staying out of reach of the very pissed of slayer. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. "Well, you see it's like this. When you jumped into the portal, you actually jumped through time, because the Power that Be need you here. And because you jumped Angel greeted the sunrise the following day." Buffy thought about what he was saying and then she thought about all the similar characteristics that Tyr and Angel had and she glared.  
  
"They put him in Tyr didn't they?" she asked, although it was more of a statement than anything else. "And what do the powers want now?" Whistler and Trance shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure a way to say it, without making it seem like she was being forced. Buffy eyed the two beings and then she thought about Angel's soul being in Tyr's body and it all began to add up. "They want me and Tyr?" she asked, trailing off at the end, leaving the rest unspoken. Trance and Whistler nodded unhappily and they both stepped further back as the slayer emerged, taking full control. They both beat a hasty retreat, leaving Buffy alone to think.  
  
Buffy felt them leave, but she did not care, she was trying to absorb what she had been told. She felt the slayer take control of their body and she willing gave it to her. She watched as the slayer went through a blur of fighting motions, trying to get rid of their excess energy, but to no avail and Tyr, being so unlucky, chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Are you okay." He asked.  
  
"No." she told him, feeling the anger quickly return.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tough." Tyr told her. "I heard some pretty interesting things and I want it explained to me." He told her, in a tone that broached no argument.  
  
"I do not give a damn right now."  
  
"Let's start with, why I have Angel's soul." Tyr started and was rewarded with a quick hit to the stomach from Buffy.  
  
"I told you I do not want to talk to you right now." Buffy said. "I just found out that I jumped into a portal through time and into a world where my first lover, Angel, greeted the sunrise when I died the second time and that The Powers that Be put his soul in your body, so that I would fall in love with you and we could create a child!" Buffy said, yelling by the end of the sentence. "I do not feel like talking to you right now." Tyr looked stunned, hearing it from Trance and Whistler was different than hearing it from Buffy. With Trance and Whistler he could chalk it up to lies, but he trusted Buffy with his life, which was unusual for him.  
  
"Hey, guys." Trance said, "Can I talk to you?" not waiting for an answer, she walked in.  
  
"When you died, again, the slayer potential passed to Dawn, because the monks had made her of you. What they hadn't counted on was that the magic from the Key would change the slayer magic, so that it started to pass down through your family line." Trance started to explain. "But another thing they had not counted on was that when Dawn slept with Spike the magic changed it so that she could get pregnant, creating a new race, my race." Trance looked between the two, making sure that they were both following. "As you have already figured out, Angels' soul is in Tyr's body and you have figured out why too. The Powers that Be do not want to force you, but the fate of the universe is in your hands." Trance stopped and looked at them, both of them looked thoughtful, Buffy started to nod and Trance looked hopeful.  
  
"You can tell the Powers that Be," Buffy said looking at Trance, "To go to Hell." Buffy stormed out of the room.  
  
"What she said." Tyr told Trance, taking the opposite way that Buffy had chosen. 


	8. Harper gets the Girl?

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Chapter 7: Harper gets the Girl?  
  
Buffy stormed into the mechanics bay to talk to Harper, because he was the only other human on the ship.  
  
"Assholes!" she declared, as she walked in, causing Harper to look up.  
  
"Let me guess, Tyr?"  
  
"No, the Powers that Be," she said and got a very confused look from Harper. "They are God, Buddaha, whatever! They are the people that sent me here."  
  
"So, what did they do?" he asked and motioned for the blonde slayer to take a seat next to him on the ground, which she did.  
  
"They put Angel's soul in Tyr's body, so that I would date him and that maybe would have a child together, because they need us to." She told him.  
  
"And who is Angel?" Harper asked.  
  
"That's what I asked." Tyr said, stepping into the room and glaring at Harper, who Buffy was leaning on, Harper simply smirked at him and pulled her closer.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, not happy to see him.  
  
"To make sure you are okay," Tyr started, "and to tell you that it's not my fault that Angel's soul is in my body, it's not like I asked for it." Tyr took a seat directly across from Buffy and Harper and waited for Buffy to start explaining.  
  
"He was a vampire and we fell in love."  
  
"Wait, weren't you supposed to kill vampires?" Harper asked in confusion.  
  
"He had a soul." She told him and thought of all the fights she had, had with Xander about Angel. "He was good and he would help me fight. We spent time getting to know each other and then one day we made love and he lost his soul, because they gypys that had cursed him had put a happiness clause in it. One moment of true happiness and he would lose his soul, resorting back to the demon. We fought and my friends recursed him and I had to send my Angel to hell. Well, when he came back we tried to be friends, but it didn't work and we went back to being girlfriend and boyfriend, but he decided that I was too much of a risk to his soul and he left." She told them and Harper and Tyr exchanged glances realizing just how much Buffy loved her Angel. Tyr wondered just how much of her liking him was due to Angel's soul. "I can feel it in you. I didn't realize what it was at first, but now I can place it." She told him and Tyr looked a little confused. "I'm sure that you can feel mine too. My whole body tingles whenever his soul is around and I'm sure yours does too." Tyr nodded and finally realized why he tingled whenever she had been around.  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"I have no idea, we always had that connection, but it got stronger after he had marked me." She told them, indicating the mark on her neck and Tyr felt an irrational anger to the vampire that had done it to her. "Don't be mad with him, I forced him to do it, it was the only way that I could save his life." Tyr looked at her in shock, because she could read him so well, must have something to do with the soul also. "You know everything now, leave." Tyr slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door.  
  
"We are not done." He told her and anger flashed across her face.  
  
"Yes," she told him, "We are." She turned back to Harper and simply curled up into him, shutting the rest of the world out. She didn't see the look of hurt or anger cross Tyr's face as he watched the scene.  
  
"Any particular reason that you are running to me?" Harper asked, "Not that I mind, just seeing Tyr so angry, makes it worth it."  
  
"Who else was I supposed to go with? Dylan would probably tell me to go have sex with Tyr, just to save the universe, Beca wouldn't understand why I wouldn't want to, neither would Andromeda and Trance would just try to talk me into it. While you will listen and joke around and try to make me feel better." She told him and got up and started to walk around, playing with some of the things that Harper had out.  
  
"So I am just easy."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Oh," he said and then realized what she had said, "You are at least supposed to make me feel better or lie to me." Buffy started to laugh at his puppy dog expression and laughed even harder when he winked at her.  
  
"Can't lie to you, it only hurts people in the end." She said, thinking back to the so many lies she had told and how they had hurt so many people.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Harper asked, changing the subject when he noticed that she was becoming said again. She flashed him a smile in thanks and thought for a moment.  
  
"Got any roller blades?" she asked and he smirked at her, pulling two sets out. "And you just have them hanging around?"  
  
"Well, no, but I thought that since you are from Earth, too, that you might want to roller blade later on." He handed her a pair and they strapped them on their feet and got up and tested them.  
  
"So you made these?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Should I fear for my life?" she asked and then laughed when he went to hit her and took off on the roller blades. Harper stood there for all of two seconds and then took off after her. He finally caught up to her at the bridge and he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.  
  
"Tag," he declared and started to go off in another direction, calling over his shoulder, "you are it!" Buffy started to laugh and went after him. They played tag for a good hour, before Andromeda got sick of them using her hallways for something so juvenile and threatened both of them. So, they headed back to mechanics bay and put the skates away for another day.  
  
"So," he asked, as he walked her back to her room, "Wanna do it again tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a date." She told him and leaned forward, kissing him on the check and then going into her room, leaving a stunned Harper standing outside her door.  
  
"Is that a date-date or a friendship date?" he asked himself as he walked down the corridor. "Either way it will irritate Tyr!" 


	9. Betrayl

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Andromeda and all characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
Chapter 8: Betrayal  
  
Buffy and Tyr avoided each other like the plague, but they avoided Trance as well. Buffy spent most of her time with Harper and although Tyr would never admit it, he missed her and was jealous of Harper, so Harper avoided Tyr. Dylan was at his wits end about what he should do, he didn't know the whole story, but half of his crew was not talking to each other and no one would tell him why.  
  
"Captain," Andromeda said, interrupting Dylan's' thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are being boarded by Nietzscheans." Andromeda told him and Dylan took off running.  
  
"Can you call everyone to a point where they are boarding?"  
  
"Yes," she told him and by the time that Dylan reached the loading bay Buffy was already they're fighting.  
  
"I see you met our guests." Dylan said as he moved to her side and began fighting with her.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, "I hate when uninvited guests show up." Buffy and Dylan fought side by side, until the Nietzscheans stopped boarding.  
  
"Well that was fun." Buffy said, wiping sweat off of her forehead, "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Captain, Beca and Tyr are being over run by the observation deck."  
  
"Seems you get your wish," Dylan said, patting Buffy on the shoulder and then taking off towards the observation deck. When they arrived they immediately joined into the fight, Beca was thrown over into a wall. Buffy moved to help her, but she was hit by one of the blasts.  
  
"Ow!" Buffy exclaimed, turning on the Nietzschean that had fired on her, "That hurt, didn't your mother ever tell you that it wasn't nice to blast a lady?" she asked, kicking him in the stomach and then upper cutting him, which sent him sprawling into the wall. "Not that you knew your mother, you are a test tub baby." She muttered to the down body, before moving to intercept the next one. They had the Nietzscheans down to about two, when they decided a strategic retreat would be good, Tyr immediately took off after them, Buffy went after him to help him, but lost them in the twists and turn. By the time that she had located them again Tyr had already taken care of them, so she turned around and left making her way back to Dylan and Beca.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Harper asked as he came in.  
  
"Did you sleep through the entire thing?" Buffy asked in disbelief and he nodded.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" he protested and Buffy and Dylan laughed at that statement.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think that you stopped growing a long time ago." Buffy told him.  
  
"At least I'm not as short as you!" he told her and Buffy glared at him.  
  
"I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged." She told him and Harper, Dylan, and Beca laughed this time, although Andromeda and Tyr were a little lost.  
  
"Challenged is definitely the right word." Harper teased and Buffy mocked hit him, only Dylan noticed the look of hurt flash across Tyr's face, followed closely by anger, before Tyr turned and left the room.  
  
"Sir,"  
  
"Yes, Andromeda,"  
  
"We seem to be launching Beca's ship." Andromeda said and everyone turned and rushed to the docking bay.  
  
"Not my ship!" Beca exclaimed, "Come on, why couldn't they take the Andromeda?"  
  
"Hey!" Dylan exclaimed, "We will get your ship back. Andromeda follow her."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Andromeda told him, as the rest of them made their way to command deck. "She's going into slipstream."  
  
"Beca, prepare to go into slipstream." Dylan said and everyone took a spot so they wouldn't fall over when they entered slipstream.  
  
"Here we go." Beca said and everyone held on, except for Buffy who seemed to be really enjoying it. When they came out behind the ship they stopped and were immediately surrounded by Nietzschean ships.  
  
"Wow! That was like a roller coaster." Buffy exclaimed and got a few funny looks, especially from the Nietzscheans who had opened a com link. "Uhh, hi?" Buffy looked around and noticed that Tyr wasn't anywhere, so she went to look for him  
  
"Dylan, a strike fighter has been launched." Dylan looked around the room and noticed that Tyr and Buffy where gone.  
  
"Where are Tyr and Buffy?"  
  
"They are on the ship." Dylan sighed in anger.  
  
"Alright, the no good Nietzschean would do it, but not Buffy." Harper said, defending Buffy.  
  
"Dylan I don't think that she is conscious." Andromeda said, reading the body levels of both passengers. Suddenly everyone lurched forward. "They are towing me." Andromeda exclaimed and a look of disgust passing over her features.  
  
"Alright I'm going to drop down after them, and hopefully return with both of them." Dylan told them, "Beca you are in charge."  
  
On Tyr's home world  
  
Buffy awoke a little groggy.  
  
"Good, your awake."  
  
"Why was I asleep in the first place?" She asked, confusion marring her face as she took in the chamber they were in.  
  
"I wanted to bring you with me and I knew that you would not be willing."  
  
"So, you hit me over the head with a freaking pipe or did you drug me? Either way it doesn't bode well for you, because I will get away from you." Buffy told him, angry with him for taking her.  
  
"I know." Tyr stated simply, "If you are wondering where you are you are on my home world. I have become leader of the Jaguar Pride and I gave them Andromeda as a show of trust."  
  
"You gave them Andromeda!" Buffy exclaimed, "Are you nuts?" she asked, her voice rising in anger, this was worse then what fishboy had done. She attempted to stand and noticed that Tyr had chained her. "Couldn't get a date any other way?" she asked sarcastically, "These won't hold me."  
  
"They will hold at least ten Nietzscheans, they will hold." Tyr said, although he sounded like he wasn't sure about that answer. Buffy snapped the chains and got up, stalking Tyr, who had enough sense to stay away from him.  
  
"Take me back." She stated firmly, not willing to spend another moment with him.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Then I will break every fucking bone in your body and then call Dylan and have him bring me back." She told him and quickened her pace to catch up with him.  
  
"You will not."  
  
"What's stopping me?"  
  
"I am," Dylan said from the door of the cave.  
  
"I expected you sooner."  
  
"And I expected that we could trust you, but hey! Look how that turned out." Buffy said, and Dylan glared at her. "What?"  
  
"You need to come back and fix what you did to the Andromeda."  
  
"I cannot do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you make me hesitate and hesitation is a weakness."  
  
"What is it with you and fucking weakness'?" she asked. "I'm a weakness, he's a weakness, and did you ever think that you could use your weakness to an advantage. My feelings help me fight. At least Angel understood that. They may have put him in your body but you are nothing like him, he was an honorable man."  
  
"He was a vampire."  
  
"So, you say." She told him simply. "And what did I do to deserve being knocked unconscious?"  
  
"You made me laugh, and feel jealousy and anger." Tyr stated in a monosyllabic tone.  
  
"And? Generally when I get knocked unconscious it is for a better reason. Spike he knocked me unconscious and chained me up to prove he loved me, he had a reason, very wacked out, but a reason none the less. Of course there is the time that Angel knocked me out so that we could find out what side the other slayer was on."  
  
"Wait, I thought there was only one of you?"  
  
"There is, or was supposed to be, but I died and my friend brought me back to life and another slayer was called." She said, "But that is beside the point. The next slayer she was raised by her watchers, she didn't have any feelings or friends, all's she did was slay. I'm going to tell you what I told her, emotions give you strength. You even remind me of her. She died, just so you know." She turned to face Dylan, "Can you bring me back?"  
  
"Yes, if you go out and take a left and follow the corridor all the way down you will find the strike fighter. I will be there in a second."  
  
"Thanks." She turned to go and Tyr watched her, he moved as if to touch her and Dylan put a hand on his shoulder, he really didn't want to see Buffy carry through with her threat.  
  
"So, will you go?" Dylan asked when Buffy had moved out of hearing range.  
  
"Yes." He said following the blonde slayer out of the caverns.  
  
"Get into this ship thing with me and you will be singing soprano." Buffy said when Tyr tried to enter the strike fighter she was in. Dylan shrugged and got in, knowing Tyr would get into the other one and follow them back to Andromeda. The flight was short and quiet, which was the way that Dylan preferred it, but it was an awkward silence.  
  
As soon as they got out of the fighters, Tyr took off for the mechanical room, where Harper was trying to fix it.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You made me laugh."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"On the inside." Tyr told him and then pulled him out of the way and entered the code that allowed the slipstream to go into use. "I hope that you will do it soon." They ran up to the command deck.  
  
"We have multiple ships entering the system." Andromeda told them. "They are firing on the pride home land, they are not interested in us."  
  
"Alright, take us out of here." Dylan told her and Beca took them into slipstream again.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Dylan asked, turning to face Tyr.  
  
"My son."  
  
"You have a son?" Buffy asked in shock, "And the PTB wants me to have sex with you, why don't they just use the fucking son you already have?" Tyr attempted to approach her so that he could calm her down, but she punched him and ran, no one was able to follow her because she used the entire slayer power to get away form them.  
  
"Whistler get you demon ass down here!" Buffy demanded after she had gotten to her room, Whistler amazingly, appeared before her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can tell the PTB that they can use the son he already has, because I want nothing to do with him."  
  
"His son will not survive."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked, "You want to use me as a brood mare and I am supposed to go along with it willingly?"  
  
"Sorry blonde, but they have already decided. We thought you would be happy, after all it is Angel, just in another body."  
  
"And that is supposed to make it all better?" She asked and Whistler was unsure of how to answer that. "I died for you, twice! Why can't I be done? I'm supposed to be dead."  
  
"But you were the best fighter they ever had." Trance said, coming into the room. "I know that you don't want to hear it, but your child is needed. It will be the last slayer that this universe will ever need, she will bring peace to it and help the light win. They need you to help. You were supposed to have a child with the vampire, but the gypsy's put their stupid clause in, so the PTB wouldn't allow you to conceive the child, they wanted to protect you from Angelus." Trance said as she put her arms around Buffy.  
  
"So they killed it and know they want a new one?" she asked, "It doesn't work that way. It isn't that simple."  
  
"Well, make it that simple." Tyr said as he walked into the room, Whistler having left when Trance arrived. "I understand more than anyone that you don't want to be forced, but we have been through so much, and there is no clause this time to hold us back."  
  
"You have his memories?"  
  
"Yes, most of them." Tyr told her, "We can make it work this time around, I won't leave you." He promised her, but she didn't look too convinced. "Come on, I followed you to the other side. There is nothing keeping us apart." As he was talking he moved closer to Buffy until he was holding her in his arms.  
  
"But you have a son."  
  
"Yes, and I love him, but I want a child with you." Tyr said, "I love you." He said finally and Buffy looked at him in shock, at least it wasn't a sewer though and then fainted.  
  
"That wasn't exactly the reaction that I was going for." Tyr stated and picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
Buffy awoke in her own bed and sighed in relief, because for a moment there she had thought that Tyr had a son and remembered being Angel and everything else.  
  
"I do and it wasn't a dream." Tyr said, startling Buffy out of her thoughts.  
  
"What the hell? You can read my mind now?"  
  
"No, your face is just so expressive."  
  
"Oh." Was all she said and looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "So?"  
  
"It is allot to accept, but Whistler had a talk with me about it, as did Trance."  
  
"And?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed it was like pulling teeth trying to get hi m to talk.  
  
"I think that we can make it work." He said evenly.  
  
"That's what you always say and then you leave me for my own good!"  
  
"A) That was Angel and not me and B) I won't leave you, not even death could keep us apart." Tyr promised and Buffy looked very skeptical at him.  
  
"You, Angel, what's the difference?" she asked, "You both make decisions without me, even though it's my life too and you keep things from me."  
  
"I have never made a decision without you." Tyr protested, "And it was for the protection of my son that I didn't say anything to you."  
  
"Yes, because I am going to go and kill you son," She told him sarcastically, "Hello! You knocked me out and took me off the damn ship, I do believe that is making a decision without me, because I was unconscious."  
  
"I'm sorry I knocked you unconscious, but you wouldn't have left with me."  
  
"How do you know, did you ask?"  
  
"Well, no," he said, confused, "But you weren't talking to me, so how was I supposed to ask you?"  
  
"Oh ya. Forgot about that." She said, anger still evident in her body language and tone. "But that doesn't excuse you for knocking me out." She muttered and got up and began to pace the room.  
  
"I already apologized." Tyr said he couldn't seem to understand why she didn't let it go.  
  
"Because that made it so much better!" she exclaimed, advancing on the Nietzschean, who was slowly backing away from the slayer. "Are you going to go and betray us again?" she asked and he shook his head, "Why not? I just made you hesitate and back away and fucking feel like a fucking human! Lord forbid that you act like the species you evolved from." Even with Angel's memories Tyr was still lost at her tirade, it didn't follow a structural pattern at all! She switched from one subject to the next without thought.  
  
"Do you always jump from subject to subject?"  
  
"No, and don't change the subject."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"If anyone is going to be a smart ass it will be me."  
  
"Well, your ass is pretty cute," Tyr, said, cocking his head to the side like he was checking to make sure he still agreed with that statement, Buffy blushed. "You look pretty in that shade of red." Buffy moved to mock hit him, but Tyr grabbed her arm and pulled her forward until he kissed her, Buffy resisted for all of two seconds before giving in.  
  
Whistler and Trance watched the exchange and smiled, it would go well, the prophecy was coming to pass. The Powers would see to it and the children would be well taken care of, until their time. Whistler nodded to Trance and disappeared.  
  
"Well, I won't have to see him for another eighteen years or so." Trance thought as she walked away from the lovers. "They will be ready by then."  
  
The End: For Now Part Two or Book Two to follow, maybe. 


End file.
